4/2
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَآتُوا الْيَتَامَىٰ أَمْوَالَهُمْ ۖ وَلَا تَتَبَدَّلُوا الْخَبِيثَ بِالطَّيِّبِ ۖ وَلَا تَأْكُلُوا أَمْوَالَهُمْ إِلَىٰ أَمْوَالِكُمْ ۚ إِنَّهُ كَانَ حُوبًا كَبِيرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Veâtû-lyetâmâ emvâlehum velâ tetebeddelû-lḣabîśe bi-ttayyib(i)(s) velâ te/kulû emvâlehum ilâ emvâlikum(c) innehu kâne hûben kebîrâ(n) Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Yetimlere mallarını verin ve iyisinin yerine kötüsünü koyup değiştirmeyin ve onların mallarını, kendi mallarınıza katıp yemeyin; çünkü bu, pek büyük bir suçtur. Ali Bulaç Meali Yetimlere mallarını verin ve murdar olanı temiz olanla değiştirmeyin. Onların mallarını mallarınıza katarak yemeyin. Çünkü bu, büyük bir suçtur. Ahmet Varol Meali Yetimlere mallarını verin ve pis olanı temiz olanla değişmeyin. Onların mallarını kendi mallarınıza katıp yemeyin. Şüphesiz bu büyük bir suçtur Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Yetimlere mallarını verin. Temizi murdara değişmeyin, onların mallariyle kendi mallarınızı karıştırarak yemeyin, çünkü bu büyük bir suçtur. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Yetimlere mallarını verin. Temizi pis olanla (helâli haramla) değişmeyin. Onların mallarını kendi mallarınıza katıp yemeyin. Çünkü bu, büyük bir günahtır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Yetimlere mallarını verin, temizi pis olanla değişmeyin, onların mallarını kendi mallarınıza katarak (kendi malınızmış gibi) yemeyin; çünkü bu, büyük bir günahtır. Edip Yüksel Meali Yetimlere mallarını verin. Temiz olanı pis olanla değişmeyin. Mallarını kendi mallarınıza katıp yemeyin. Bu büyük bir adaletsizlik olur. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Öksüzlere mallarını verin ve kötüsünü (onlara vererek) iyisiyle değiştirmeyin. Onların mallarını, kendi mallarınıza karıştırıp yemeyin. Zira bu, büyük bir günahtır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Allahdan korkun da yetimlere mallarını verin ve temizi murdara (halâli harama) değişmeyin, onların mallarını kenid mallarınıza katıb yemeyin çünkü o büyük bir vebal bulunuyor Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve yetimlere mallarını veriniz ve temizi murdarla değişmeyiniz. Ve onların mallarını kendi malınıza katarak yemeyiniz, çünkü o şüphesiz büyük bir günahtır. Muhammed Esed O halde yetimlere mallarını verin, [kendi] değersiz malları[nızı] [onlara ait] güzel şeyler ile değiştirmeyin ve onların mallarını kendi mallarınız ile birleştirerek tüketmeyin. 2 Bu, doğrusu büyük bir suçtur. Suat Yıldırım Yetimlere mallarını verin, temizi verip murdarı almayın, onların mallarını kendi mallarınıza katarak yemeyin. Çünkü böyle yapmanız gerçekten büyük bir günahtır. Süleyman Ateş Meali Öksüzlere mallarını verin, temizi pis olanla değiştirmeyin, onların mallarını sizin mallarınıza katarak (helal, temiz malınızı kirletip) yemeyin; çünkü bu, büyük bir günahtır. Şaban Piriş Meali Yetimlere mallarını verin ve kötüyü iyi ile değiştirmeyin. Onların mallarını kendi mallarınıza karıştırarak yemeyin. Çünkü bu, büyük bir günahtır. Ümit Şimşek Meali Yetimlere mallarını verin. Temiz olanı, habis olanla değişmeyin; yetimlerin mallarını kendi malınıza katıp yemeyin. Zira bu pek büyük bir günahtır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Yetimlere mallarını verin. Temizi pise değişmeyin. Yetimlerin mallarını kendi mallarınıza katarak yemeyin. Bunu yapmak gerçekten büyük bir vebaldir. Yusuf Ali (English) To orphans restore their property (When they reach their age), nor substitute (your) worthless things for (their) good ones; and devour not their substance (by mixing it up)(507) with your own. For this is indeed a great sin. M. Pickthall (English) Give unto orphans their wealth. Exchange not the good for the bad (in your management thereof) nor absorb their wealth into your own wealth. Lo! that would be a great sin. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *http://www.kuranmeali.com/sureler.asp?meal=diyanet&sureno=1 Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri